


Mitsuhide x Brat

by anamaria_q



Category: Ikemen sengoku
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaria_q/pseuds/anamaria_q
Summary: Mitsuhide punishes bratty mc during a riding lesson.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mitsuhide x Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Since arriving in Azuchi, he has become your teacher. Different lessons each day. Today just happens to be a riding lesson. You hate these lessons. Your legs and ass are always sore afterwards. Yeah, sure, you always whine and complain about it even before the lesson is over. This time it ends in a way you never could have imagined.

Tears are pooling in your tired eyes, threatening to stream down your face. Sniffle. A loud obnoxious plead squeaked out. "Mitsuhide-san, please stop! I need to rest. I can't take much more of this. Pleeeeease!"

You were acting like a petulant child and he had finally had enough. A sharp smile formed on his thin lips, "Of course. We'll stop, but you may not like what comes after."

Your full pink bottom lip drops in shock, having to physically close it yourself. You shake your head, another high pitch tone emerges, "No! That's alright! I changed my mind."

He pretends that he didn't hear a word you just said. His eyes are an impenetrable mask now, worse than normal. You are more nervous than ever. Wishing you had never said anything in the first place.

For several minutes, there is nothing but silence as you ride towards the lake. The tree you always sit under comes into view, forgetting his warning. You rush off your horse to take your usual seat on the soft grass. Before you make it halfway there, he grabs your arm. His nose touching yours so you have nowhere to stare but into his annoyed golden eyes. Warm breath tickles the lower portion of your exhausted face. "Where do you think your going, foolish girl?"

Your cheeks puff out as you hold your breath, then exhaling slowly. Still your cheeks turn bright pink in embarrassment at your early behavior. You aren't even sure why because you always act like that. You give an honest yet stupid answer sheepishly. "I was just going to sit down in my normal resting place."

His grin grew wide and eyes more calculating. "First, you need to take your punishment for being a whiny brat." He pulls you over to a rock just tall enough for him to sit on. Once sitting down, he pulls you over his knees.

Stunned, you begin to thrash about as long slender fingers gently ghost along your flesh starting at your ankle. Your kimono scrunching up, revealing fair legs until it completely wraps around your lower back. A round, pert ass comes into view and a cool breeze feels strange on your bare sensitive parts. While you are trying to process the situation, he spanks your right butt cheek.

SMACK!

You go completely still. Once pink cheeks are now bright red as you look up at him. "What are you doing, Mitsuhide-san!? Why did you...."

SMACK!

He spanks your other cheek, silence ensues. Tears threaten to spill out. "I don't understand why..." You can't even finish your sentence before he smacks each cheek rhythmically, increasing the sting each time. Streams of wetness roll down your flaming hot face just as your core starts warming up.

His cold mask slowly fades the more he looks at your tears. Clearly enjoying the turmoil your thoughts and perceptions are spiraling into. Cool palms begin massaging the sting from your red hot flesh.

You quickly look down at the green grass as the massage feels good. A small moan slips from your parted mouth as you get more turned on. Eyes go wide at the wanton sound you just made, you begin to wiggle around again. "You've had your fun. Let me up, Mitsuhide-san. Please!"

Instead of speaking, his hand smacks each cheek a couple more times. On the last slap, his fingertips brush against your outer lips. He peers down at them, seeing the stickiness that came from your entrance. You are openly sobbing, completely humiliated.

He basks in your tears, now massaging the sting once again from your marked skin. With both hands this time. His thumbs grazing your swollen clit every now and again, shuddering each time. Panting hard, another groan slips out as one digit almost enters your soaked channel. Abruptly, he removes his hands and leans over to whisper in your sensitive ear. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and behave for the rest of your riding lesson?"

You nod your head slightly. "Yes, I'll be good," you whisper faintly.

A cold finger is back at your entrance, barely touching you. His tone becomes harsh, "I didn't hear you."

You try desperately not to struggle, wanting to please him. "Yes Mitsuhide-san, I'll be good for the rest of my lesson."

Satisfied, he gives you a small glimpse into the rewards to be had if you're a good girl. The digit penetrates your sticky warmth, rubbing the walls while his thumb begins teasing your tender protruding button. Your juices start leaking down your inner thighs as you get close to your climax from his clever manipulations. You arch into his hand, mewling incessantly.

After several minutes of backing off and teasing mercilessly, he finally let's you come. A violent shudder rolls through your body as you cream all over his hand. He spreads it around your entrance before pulling your kimono back down, covering up what just transpired.

Maneuvering you around, he cradles you gently in his arms as you come down from your high. Your breathing becomes slow and even after awhile. Soon, you become restless and want to continue the lesson. Looking up at him with big glossy eyes, "Mitsuhide-san, can we keep on with riding? No more complaints today, I promise."

Unexpectedly, he lightly kisses your silky hair and calls you his good girl. Strong arms lift you up, then slowly lowers you down until your feet touch ground. He rounds up the horses, yours trotting right beside you. A slight smirk overtakes his lips, looking over at you. "Time to go back to the castle. You ready?"

You mount the horse less than gracefully, thanks to your recent punishment. Your ass was already stinging, but this time.. This time, you didn't mind it. The reminder of how he can make you feel. You almost couldn't wait to be a brat again. "Yes, Mitsuhide-san. I'm ready. Let's go home."


End file.
